SM War of Shadows Episode 6: The Beast of Tardel
by Krahazik Dragon
Summary: Knowing Starstrike is on earth, Karibar constructs a magical beast specifically designed to be immune to her shadow and sound powers and releases it to hunt her down.
1. Act 1: To The Park

**Sailor Moon  
War of the Shadows  
The Beast of Tardel  
Fanfic written by Krahazik Dragon**

**

* * *

**

Based on a Sailor Moon Role-playing game played out in a Guild.

Cast names listed here are the players Gaia names. This fanfic is written from the in-game posts made by the players during the course of the game. The cast list covers the gaian's who played a role in the game and who have given me permission to list their names.

**Cast Sailor Scouts**  
Rei (Sailor Mars), Amy (Sailor Mercury) and Darien (Tuxedo Mask) played by Neia MX.

**Cast Villains**  
All Shadow Knights, Karibar Yorinoshi, The 4 Elementals (Fira, Kale, Aki, Kina) are played by Krahazik, who is also the Game Master for the RPG.

* * *

**Episode 5 Act 1 To the Park**

Mina and Amy stood in Mina's apartment wondering what they are going to do with a little girl they found wondering the streets. The girl said her name was Nina and that she was in town with her guardian Lady Moonglow.

Mina, looked up from the picture and turned to Amy. "We cant just keep her here all day... Maybe we should call someone."

"Well who do you suggest we call?" Amy says crossing her arms and placing her head on them.

"Oh you don't have to call anybody." Nina says, "I am quite capable on my own." she jumps off the chair with a giggle.

Michelle walked over and sat next to Krahazik smiling lightly. "Krahazik, Krahazik are you alright?"

"We cant let you just run around on your own... Hmmm... A.. A babysitter maybe?" Mina comments.

"Whose going to baby-sit?" Amy asks as she watches the scene unfold.

Nina giggles, "Gee, I haven't had a babysitter in years."

Mina shrugged. She didn't really know what she was talking about. "What are we going to do with you?" She laughed.

"Well, I could always tag along with you 2 for a while." Nina comments.

Mina shrugged. "What a day.." She stood up and headed for the door. "We better not just stay here. The others might be in danger if were not there to help them..."

"Danger?" Nina asked following Mina.

"Possibly.. Are you coming Amy?" Mina said.

"Huh?...Oh yeah." Amy says looking a little confused. It's not often that Amy is confused or surprised like this.

Hotaru walked around, trying to find the others.

Amy took out her cell phone and dialed Hotaru's number. "I hope she answers."

Nina watched Amy with curiosity.

Mina lead the way out of her bedroom, and later out of the building.

"Is she answering?" Mina asked Amy, still walking.

"Not yet" says Amy

Mina turned around and looked at Nina. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure." Nina commented.

Hotaru opens her cell and answers. "Hotaru speaking."

"Uhhh.." Mina turned to Amy. "We could take Nina out somewhere."

"Hotaru this is Amy, we are going to Rei's. Can you meet us there, or do you want us to pick you up?" Amy says while she walks.

"Pick me up, please?" Hotaru answers.

"Okay we can do that." Amy says

"I'll meet you guys at the park." With that, Hotaru hangs up.

Mina turned to Amy. "What'd they say?" She asked in curiosity

"Hotaru will meet us at the park" then we can go meet with the others.

Mina nodded. "Then lets go.."

"Oo, I love parks." Nina comments with glee.

Mina laughed. She started walking again.

**End Act 1**


	2. Act 2: The Beast Attacks

**Episode 5 Act 2 The Beast Attacks**

Mina, Amy and the little girl Nina walk over to the park. As the three of them reach the park gates a noble looking lady walks out and pauses to star at them. Nina takes a good look and her face lights up with joy. Amy recognizes the lady but can't quite put her finger on who she is. Nina rushes over to her exclaiming "Lady Starstrike!"

The lady gets the look of restrained annoyance on her face for just a moment before kneeling down with a smile. In a very lady like manner she is careful not to let to much of her dress touch the ground as gently prevents the child from embracing her. In a clear firm voice, just loud enough for Amy and Mina to here, "Why hello there child. I think you may have me mistaken. I am Lady Damon Von'dorsa, a singer." She glances up at Amy and Mina, here eyes searching them with critical and protective scrutiny.

Hotaru spots Amy and Mina. She quickly walks over to them, glancing at Nina and Lady Damon Von'dorsa.

Amy just looked hoping to maintain her identity with the situation.

"but," Nina starts, but Damona places a finger to her lips gently.

"Its all right deer." She coos with a wink, "Are these your friends?" she asks.

"Oh yes!" Nina exclaims and rushes back over to Hotaru, Amy and Mina to introduce them. She indicates Amy, "This is Amy." then Mina, "This is Mina," then looks at Hotaru, "And this is, um..." she looks puzzled. "Who are you?"

Damon stands with a lady's grace and strolls over, but keeps a respectful distance.

Amy recognizes the lady's movements, and the way she speaks. She just smiles when introduced and greets with a quick bow.

Mina gives Damona a very suspicious look, then looks down at Nina with a smile. " Hotaru... Her name is Hotaru."

Mina sighed, and took Nina's hand. ".. N-Nice to M-Meet you M-Miss Damon Von'dorsa..? Was it?"

"I'm sure." Damona states flatly and begins to walk away. She has the presence of either high society or being famous or both. She space just the faintest glance at Nina who simply shrugs a bit confused.

Mina's eyes follow her until she is some distance away and out of casual earshot. She then looks over to Hotaru. "Where are the others?"

Damona pauses as a rustling comes from a clump of trees and bushes not far from Hotaru, Amy, Mina, Nina and the park gate. Nina spins around to stare intently at the area. She seams scared.

Mina turns from Hotaru, and looks over to Damona. "Is something wrong?" She hoped there wasn't, not wanting to have to fight, and reveal her Identity. As well as Amy did. But Mina was prepared to do anything she had to. Though she was a bit nervous, remembering the painful happening the last time she attempted to fight.

Damona did not answer. She raised her head and seamed to be listening intently to something, distracted.

Nina pulled on Mina's skirt staring intently at the bushes. "Something's there." she whispers.

Mina's voice broke into a whisper. "Now I need you to listen to me Nina. When I give the signal, I need you run as fast as you can towards any safety you can find." Mina looked down at her with very serious eyes.

Nina nodded glancing at Damona who in single moment was gone leaving Starstrike standing there glaring at the bushes. Her right hand sliding over to the grip of her rapier.

Amy looked at the situation starting to transpire. "What? A weapon?" Amy backed away like a scared girl would normally do. Mina knew Amy wasn't scared but concerned, this would be a bad time to change.

Starstrike does not seam to be paying any attention to Amy, Mina or Hotaru.

Mina slightly glances over to Amy.. "Are you.. ready?" Amy was right, it wasn't the best time to transform but what were they supposed to do? She took a deep breath.

Just then a huge beast with a dark brown hide, demonic red eyes and large black claws bursts from the bushes and trees going right for Starstrike.

Nina screeches at the top of her lungs as the beast lands right in front of Starstrike. In a single motion she draws her sword and leaps sideways dodging a sweep of the beast's claws. Landing in a defensive crouch she inhales deeply preparing to let loose a sonic attack.

Hotaru stifled a scream as she sees the beast. She stares at it, too shocked to move.

"What the-! Nina!" Mina quickly transforms.

Starstrike lets out her death scream hitting the beast full force. Hotaru recognizes the scream for their last encounters. The wall behind the beast is cracked by the sonics but does not seam to be fazed one bit. Starstrike reels back in complete shock. With amazing speed it lunges forward and strikes Starstrike across the chest in the moment of her laps sending her flying. She lands next to Hotaru with a painful thud, he sword disappearing into a bush. The beast turns toward the group (Hotaru, Mina, Nina, Amy and Starstrike) and begins to stalk forward snarling.

Hotaru knelt down and helped Starstrike up. "What do we do now?" she asks to herself.

"That thing has got to be deaf?" Starstrike comments with a growl ignoring Hotaru. The beast turns and lunges at the group going for a general attack on every one. Seeing the beast coming Starstrik's head snaps to Nina who is staring wide eyed as the beast flies toward them. She shoves Hotaru away as she roles over into a half lunge she grabs Nina pulling into her protectively body as she hurls the two of them clear of the group and where the beast is going to land.

Amy runs into a group of trees, pulls out her broach. "Mercury Star Power Make Up!"

Hotaru falls over, barely out of the reach of the beast. She closes her eyes, expecting the pain.

The beast lands next to Hotaru completely ignoring her. If she had been standing it would have landed on her. Its eyes turn to follow Starstrike and it knocks Mina to the ground as it lunges after her.

Starstrike lands on her back and rolls protecting Nina. She gets up quickly setting Nina on her feet and propelling her gently away. "NINA RUN!" She calls as she braces for the attack. "Find a shadow and SHIFT! Quickly!"

Nina, broken out of her terror, bolts away from Starstrike heading for the park.

Hotaru blinked in confusion on how the beat could have missed her, but thankful that it did. She crawled over to Mina and whispers, "Are you okay, Mina?"

Starstrike dives aside as the beast reaches her and swipes at her. She then goes into a series of dodges as the repeated screeches at the beast and it continues to swipe at her. Starstrike pauses next to a section of the park wall then dives aside as the beast barrels into it, and through it.

Taking a few raged breaths Starstrike looks around then sets herself in a combat stance and begins to get her breathing under control. Leaves and small loose rocks jump about as if they were next to a deep base speaker as she begins to focus.

The beats begins to pull itself from the wreckage of the wall.

Nina runs into the shadow of a tree and vanishes.

Starstrike raises her right hand into the air and yells, "Star Furie..." her voice carrying loudly as she calls out and energy gathers.

Hotaru ran behind some trees and transformed as quickly as possible. She runs next to Mina and watches Starstrike.

Mina looks around for Nina, then puts her attention on the lady. "What are you doing!"

The beast shakes debris off and turns around snarling at Starstrike. She drops her hand abruptly screaming out, "Screeeeeeeeeemmmmm!" Her voice reaching impossible pitch, painful to the ears off all around. A visible sonic shockwave shoots out from her mouth and body to strike the beast and everything around it. Everything in its path (a section of the park) is destroyed for half a mile in front of her. Starstrike breaths heavily for a moment as the smoke clears. "WHAT!" She shrieks in shock as the beast immerges from the smoke apparently unharmed.

Amy covers her ears, squinting at the scene. "I can't hear." she says

Mina gets annoyed now, figuring she'll probably be deaf for awhile. "Crescent Beam!"

Starstrike dives clear of the beast just avoiding the beast's strikes. She heads for her sword.

The beast jerked coming to a dead stop in its pursuit of Starstrike as the attack struck it in the side. Its head jerked around to stare at Venus, a small burn spot marked the side of its hide. With a snort it turns to look at Starstrike who was snatching up her sword and went into an immediate quick attack. "Sing Star Strike!" she screamed out with a slashing motion of her sword. The energy blast struck the beast squarely in the face with no effect. It burst into a full charge at Starstrike.

Nina ran threw the realm of shadows terrified. She had seen Starstrik's attack, and how ineffective it was. "Where are you?" she cried as she jumped form shadow to shadow looking for either Moonglow or Krahazik. "CHAOS!" she shrieked.

**End Act 2**


	3. Act 3: Battleground

**Episode 5 Act 3 Battleground**

Luna, Rei, Darien, Lita, Michelle, Krahazik and Amara were all in a room at Rei's temple. Lady Moonglow was also there and while they were all in their normal clothes Moonglow seamed to sense their governing elements. She had made reference to Rei and Fire, Darien and Earth and had introduced her as Lady Moonglow, Shadow Knight of Wisdom. Krahazik had gone completely sub-servant to her showing great respect.

Lady Moonglow was dressed in simple priestess robes carrying tall staff. An image of 2 crossed scrolls outlined in gold were emblazed on the top of her robes. She surveyed the room with knowing and careful eyes. Her eyes shown with deep and aged intelligence and seamed to see everything, both plain and hidden.

"Okay...If she is some kind of leader to you why don't you escort her out of my temple" Rei says.

Darien returns in the room with Luna in his arms. "Rei calm yourself. There is an explanation for everything." Darien says, he thinks 'I hope there is anyway.'

"Such temper fire master, you can not speak directly to me?" Moonglow speaks softly to Rei. See does not seam any bit insulted or angered by Rei's tone or inhospitality. She glances over to Darien and Luna.

"Fine...GET OUT!" Rei yells at the woman.

Luna leapt from Darien's arms and landed on Rei's lap. "Meeeoww" Luna does the cat thing trying to calm Rei.

"Then I shall depart for the time." Moonglow states with a short respectful bow to Rei then with a gesture of her free hand, she fades into nothingness.

"That was rather on the RUDE! side." Krahazik growls at Rei standing.

Serena walks into the room and notices Krahazik and Rei near to breaking out in a fight. He is obviously mad at Rei, his fur is standing on end as he hisses at Rei and snaps his claws out.

Darien turned his head quickly towards her, "Serena! Your here." he says.

Luna looked up, "Well its about time Serena, I can't do all the work around here to keep people sane." she says

She smiled at them. "And why do we need to keep people sane...Its kinda hard for Rei to stay sane with her hotheadedness." She said.

"Your one to talk...Meatball head." Rei says sounding upset. Darien looks at Rei. Luna just covers her ears with her paws.

"Do not call me Meatball Head...Pyro. I haven't called you that in a while I guess I'll start now...Pyro...pyro...pyro. I can keep going." she taunted. "And what's going on I'm a little lost too."

"Pyro?...Why you." Rei stuck her tongue out at Serena. "Bleeeh!" It's been awhile since the two have fought like this. It's a wonder if Rei did it on purpose.

Serena looked at her and smiled. "Yes pyro..." she too stuck her tongue out at her. "Bleeeeeeeeh!"

"Bleeeeeh" She got right in Serena's face.

Luna looked at the two acting like they were in junior high and high school. "Bwahahahaha" Luna starts laughing.

Darien looks at Luna then at the two. "Heh hehehehe." he starts laughing as well.

Krahazik falls back into the wall and laughs with the rest of the group. Then he stops dead cold his eyes going serious. His tail and ears twitch nervously.

Luna was still laughing at the sight of Rei and Serena acting like their younger selves. "You two are just silly." Luna says.

Rei turned to Luna briefly. "You stay out of this cat." Rei snaps at Luna. She really is acting like her old self from H.S.

Krahazik leaned against the wall. He was watching the exchange between Serena and Rei, but seemed distracted.

Luna knowing that he knew about her, she decided to talk to him. "What is distracting you Mr. Krahazik?" she says looking at him.

Rei stops arguing with Serena and looks at Amara, and Lita. "Do you feel that?" with Rei questioning some feeling all the girls notice it, even Serena.

'No effect!' She sighed and aimed again. "Venus love me chain!" The chain shoots out and wraps around the beats legs and neck bringing it to a dead halt. Venus can feel its strength as it pulls against the power of the chain. It howls in rage as Starstrike is just out of its striking range. The power of the chain strains against its strength. Starstrike brings her sword up preparing to cleave the beasts head in 2 if she can.

"NINA!" Krahazik screams out and then dives into the nearest shadow in alarm.

Mina smiled. "And to finish you off!... Venus love and beauty shock!"

The beast jerks violently with a scream of rage as Starstrike jumps back. The love chain burst from it as it spins around to lock its red glowing eyes on Venus. Its body smoking it charges. Its back to Starstrike she raises the tip of her sword in the air with a smile. "This should finish you off."

Mina watched her in awe.

You remember that Starstrike has a way of mass damage, with no care for the people of this planet or the scouts when she attacks, and that the 3 of you are in her line of fire as well as the beast.

Energy surrounds the blade of her sword spiraling up to the tip as she holds it high in her right hand, her left hand coming to rest in front of her face sideways between her glowing red eyes. "By the power of the sun and moon." She whispers.

Krahazik runs into Nina in the shadow realm and she hugs him fiercely. "I'm here little one." he whispers to her.

"You have to help Starstrike, she is in trouble." Nina yells.

Mina gasps and takes a step back.

Mercury comes to her senses and blasts the beast, "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" her blast came from the beasts left. She hopes it will distract it. Mercury activates her visor to see if the beast has a weakness as so far it doesn't appear so.

The beast comes to an abrupt halt and drops its head as the bubble blast sails over its head just barely missing. It swings its head over to glance at Mercury then Venus unsure.

Mercury's scan reveals the beast has a heavy resistance to magic and is impervious to Shadow and Sound based attacks. Her visor also indicates a massive buildup of sound based energy from Starstrike. Her sword acting like a foci as she concentrates and prays.

Luna's fur stands on end, "Serena we need to go find the others." she says

"Oh now you say something Luna. Let's go!" Rei says sounding like she is taking charge of the matter.

Mina smiled when she saw Amy join her attacks. "Love me moon chain!"

"Through song and sound my foe shall before the power entrusted to my command." Starstrike chants.

"NO YOUR ATTACKS WONT WORK!" Mercury yells towards Starstrike.

Venus' Love Chain wraps around Starstrik's sword snatching it from her hand. The energies gathering die off instantly with Starstrik's scream of rage and surprise. The beast whirls around and again charges Starstrike. She brings her hands together in a clap causing a concussion wave to expand outward in all directions from her hands. What was left of the park wall near her is completely leveled but the beast is unaffected. The wave ends just short of the scouts causing a brief gust of wind to rush past them.

A small girl turned up behind Nina. "Come sister." She took her hand that was grasped around Krahazik.

Krahazik and Nina looked at the little girl. "Who are you?" Krahazik asked.

"Oh I am so glad I found you Krahazik, you know where the park is?" Nina asked and cried. "It was so big and fighting and Starstrik's attacks had no effect on it."

"Your friends, they're in danger." The girl comments to Krahazik.

"WHAT!" Krahazik yelps in surprise. "Ok first, you should address Lady Starstrike as Lady. She outranks us." Krahazik combs back Nina's hair. "Second, go back to the monastery. I'll help Lady Starstrike."

Nina nods.

"And who are you?" Krahazik asks the other little girl suspiciously.

The girl smiled and disappeared.

Starstrike dodges as the beast strikes again and again. The ground is torn up along with a few trees and bushes at the edge of the park. Starstrike lands behind it blasting it with a sonic attack. It spins around with impressive speed to backhand her across the face staggering her. Its second strike catches her across the chest and sends her flying with sever gashes and her clothes shredded. She lands on her back 20 feet from the beast and slides another 5 feet. It rushes at her as she begins to move wincing.

"Aqua Illusion!" Mercury crushes the ground under the beast, causing it to fall in a hole full of water. "Run!"

"Crescent beam!" Venus yells.

The beast thrashes about a bit trying to get out of the hole. It does not appear to be much of a swimmer.

Starstrike weekly climbs to her feet and summons a Shadow Sword which flickers weekly in the light. "NEVER." she growls. "A lady of the Shadow Knights does not flee from battle." She takes up a combat stance, blood dripping to the ground.

Mina knocked the sword from her grasp, with a Crescent beam. "Just trust me!"

The Shadow Sword winks out of existence instantly. "Ack!" Starstrike whirls around to face Venus and lets out a sonic shriek. The sonic blast strikes Venus in the chest and she is pushed back briefly and her hair flutters a bit. Starstrike stagers a bit breathing heavily and wincing in pain.

A large dark claw immerges from the pool and plants itself on the ground claws buried deep. The beast will be out of the water in just a moment as the head begins to rise up.

"Agh.." Starstrike had hurt Venus right where her chest had been bleeding back at the hospital. One of the weirdest days of her life. She was feeling the pain now, but she said nothing.

The pain was light as the attack was extremely week, well underpowered for the person delivering it. As sonics go, you have felt stronger sounds from the base speakers at a rock concert.

Starstrike looks in the direction of the beast as its other claw immerges and it begins to pull itself from the water.

"Has anyone got in contact with the others or do I have to do it myself." Serena asked them as she stood by the door ready to leave. She crossed her arms in waiting.

Mina considered this, but the torturing memories made the slight attack seem like so much more.

Rei looked back at Serena from the other side of the room by the hallway. "What do you think I just said? Let's go." Rei says it again like she's in charge.

Mercury hurried to Venus's side. "Venus! We need to get some distance between us and that thing." she says helping her friend.

Tuxedo Mask shows up throwing a rose into the beast's shoulder hindering it from moving much more, though it still moved a little just slower. "Halt beast for you are disturbing the peace and balance of nature." his appearance meant the others were in the area.

Venus stood up a little wobbly. "Yeah.."

**End Act 3**


	4. Act 4: Scouts to Arms

**Episode 5 Act 4 Scouts to Arms**

Serena mocked Rei and walked out. she had her broach in her hand ready to transform any minute now. "Moon Crisis Power!" She yelled and a light show went on to transformed into Sailor Moon and was ready to go anytime. "Come on lets get a move on it." she started to leave.

"Mars Star Power! Make Up!" Rei says running out and changing.

Sailor Moon looked behind her to see that Rei was transforming. "Now...which way?" She looked around trying to see which way she had to go.

Mars closed her eyes then pointed toward the park. "That way."

They hear an explosion from the direction of the park followed by brief flashes and lighting bolts.

The beast climbs out of the pool of water Mercury created and snaps unsuccessfully at the rose. Its eyes turn to Starstrike. It rushes her slowed only slightly by the rose. She manages to dodge the first attack but gets hammered by a second swipe of its other paw. She is spun around then falls flat on her face. Wincing with determination she places her left hand under her and begins to try and raise. Her left hand just lays there limp.

"Shadow Lightning Strike!" Krahazik screams emerging from a shadow with his sword in hand. A bolt of black lightning strikes out from the sword to strike the beast from behind. It pauses to glance at the new threat come to annoy it.

Tuxedo leaps in front of the beast and blocks it's path. "Get back and wait for Sailor Moon. I will fend it off."

"Tuxedo Mask..." Mercury just says his name, then nods and helps the others back until Moon gets there.

Krahazik sends a dozen volleys in fast succession at the beast. It growls at him turning from Starstrike satisfied she isn't going any where and Krahazik is annoying it. "I have barely scratched that thing?" Krahazik breaths panting, but mildly glad he finally got its attention.

Moon nodded. "Alright lets go. I hope we aren't to late." she starts to run toward the park Hoping everyone was okay and not hurt.

With its back turned Starstrike manages to silently get to her knees. Her face is a mask of pain as she grits her teeth. From the way her left arm is hanging, it must have been broken in that last attack she took from it. The beasts back is only feet from her but she is in the open with a single shadow near her. The beast is not casting any shadows either. She glances at the noon day sun.

As Moon and the others get there, they see Tuxedo fending off a beast.

"MARS FIRE SURROUND!" Mars sends a blast at the beast.

The beast roars defiantly as the fire engulfs it. It jumps clear of the flames, its hide burned and scorched. Its red eyes scan the area.

Starstrike rolls clear of the burning area. She spots her sword and begins limping toward it slowly.

The beast takes note of Starstrike being up and moving and locks onto her.

"Well, that looked like it stung it a bit." Krahazik comments.

"Hmm...Lets see if this would work." She had her moon wand in hand. "MOON HONEY THERAPY KISS!" she yelled and aimed at the monster dude.

The beast stares at the blast from Moon for just a moment before diving aside. It snorts angrily at Sailor Moon and charges her.

"Shadow WEB!" Krahazik yells spreading his hands. A giant black spider web springs up in front of the beast. It strikes the web and is slowed for but a moment as it shreds the web like it was nothing and continues its charge. "Does nothing I have work on that thing?" Krahazik gasps.

"MARS FIRE ARROW!" Mars says shooting it, to back it away from Moon. "Back off shaggy!" she yells at it.

It leaps back just narrowly avoiding the arrow and glares at Mars. It charges her.

Starstrike reaches her sword and drops to a knee grunting as she tries to pick it up.

Krahazik hits it in the back with a Lightning bolt. It jerks pausing in its charge to look behind it at Krahazik.

The group hears a soft, distant child's laughter. Mina ignores it and puts her attention on the beast. "Venus.. Venus love me chain!" She paused, and her eyes widened. Her powers weren't working! "Huh!"

"Okay this ugly looking thing is starting to tick me off." she said. She held her wand and changed it to her moon sword. "I didn't want to use this but I'm guessing I will have to." she glares at the ugly looking thing.

"MERCURY BUBBLES!" Mercury sends a blast at it.

Jupiter sends a strike at it, then Uranus finishes. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The beast takes both shots direct in the side and rolls over several times as the smoke clears. It growls angrily as it slowly pulls its self to its feet. There is a neat line in the side of its hide where it has peeled open form the blasts. A sonic blast blows out the ground around its feet knocking it to the ground again.

Starstrike stand weekly the point of her sword firmly in the ground as she leans on it with her right hand using it as a cane to help her stand. Her hair is a mess and her clothes are nearly gone. Her left arm hangs limply. The bleeding from her chest sounds has stopped and furry and rage mark her face.

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!" Venus yells again but this time nothing happened. 'What is going on!'

Krahazik walks over to Venus, "Shouldn't that have produced an attack or something?"

"They're not working!" Mina screams.

"I think we got it." Mars says. She goes over to Venus, "Are you okay?" she places her hands on Venus and gets a premonition. "Ah!.." Mars falls on her butt.

The beast begins to get up again. Krahazik tows his hand out hitting it with a lighting bolt. A section of its hide cracks but it continues to clamored weekly to its feet. "Well mine work but it seams resistant to my powers."

'I wander if anyone cares if I decide to use my Moon sword. It does drain my energy a little...But hey...' she thought to herself. she glared at the ugly looking monster in front of her. "This thing is way to strong how in the world are we going to defeat it if it keeps dissing our attacks...I mean mines won't even work." she rambled.

The beast finally manages to get to its feet. Its skin burnt and blistered. There is a gash in its left side with a smaller cut not far from it. It takes a step toward Starstrike. It is moving much slower than it used to be.

Serena noticed this. "I think I get it now." She smiles to herself. 'The only ones that actually had an impact on it was Fire and Lightening...Maybe if they combine the two...it might just work. I hope it works." She goes over to the others.

Jupiter looks at Moon, "Sailor Moon, what's that look for?"

"Seeing how none of mines or the others attacks work. You and Mars seem to have an effect on mister ugly. Why don't the two of you try combing your attacks and giving him a taste of his own medicine. It just might work seeing how I can't do anything but wave around my sword and yell at it." she smiles.

"Your attack just missed you twit." Krahazik points out to Sailor Moon, "You could probably hit it blind folded now. It doesn't seem as spry as it used to be. And Mercury's attacks worked well against it was well." Krahazik hits it with another lighting bolt. It doesn't even seem to notice. "You'll note my lightning attacks just about useless. I scratch it."

"But last time it worked...I know Mars burned it pretty badly...then I don't know. You ruined my plan." She says and brings out her wand again. making her sword go away. "I doubt it will work again." she says turning to mister ugly. "MOON HONEY THERAPY KISS." she gave it one more try hoping it hit mister ugly.

The beats rolls over as half its hides is sheered away from the blast. It stands barely and tries to take a step toward Starstrike falling on to its left front knee.

"That thing has a 1 track stubborn mind." Krahazik comments.

Starstrike manages with a shriek to hurl her sword at the beast impaling it in its now unshielded head between the eyes. It falls over on its side. Starstrike falls backward and looses consciousness.

Mars shook her head, then noticed that Jupiter and Moon were talking. "What's up guys?"

"Well nothing now. Mister ugly demon is gone thanks to the lady over there unconscious on the ground." She crossed her arms. "How in the world did that monster get here and why did it come?"

"Good question." Krahazik comments and begins walking over to Starstrike, "Guess I have to help the Lady before she dies. By the way, who is cleaning up the corps of the beast?"

"Certainly not me...I don't like dealing with that stuff. Besides the demons body usual just disappear on its own." she says.

Mina feels someone tap on her shoulder, ''Trust Me..."

Mars looked at the beast's body. "Clean up?...Well I could just incinerate it." she says.

The body of the beast just lays there, burnt split and grotesque. Starstrik's sword sticking out from its forehead.

Krahazik knelt down next to Starstrike looking her over. "This is bad." Some of her chest wounds had reopened and bleeding freely.

"I have collected a good bit of data, I will need to file it." Mercury says.

"I'll help you with that." Jupiter says and leaves the scene with Mercury. Uranus disappeared sometime ago, along with Tuxedo Mask.

Krahazik begins chanting, "Healer of shadows I call to you."

Amy and Lita come out from behind some bushes. "Hey!" Amy rushes over to Krahazik.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Lita had followed and nods.

Mars sees Amy and Lita. "This place is not very safe, you need to hurry to a safe place."

"But she is not of this world, and I do not know if there is time?" Krahazik comments. "Knight of the Heart I summon you, open the link through shadow's path."

The girl Krahazik had seen before appeared at Starstrik's side, invisible to the scouts. She placed her hands on Starstrik's shoulders. _"You're pretty.."_

"And who would you be child." A young lady asked the strange girl. She was in white clerical robes carrying a long silver staff toped with a blue head topped with an eight pointed silver star with a white cross in the center as she stood next to Starstrike. She just seemed to be there all of the sudden, and yet to have always been there. There was a faint energy about her and a peaceful aura as she knelt down next to Starstrike placing her free hand upon her chest.

"Silverstar at last." Krahazik breathes a sigh of relief.

Nina came running from the shadow of a near by building with Lady Moonglow following behind at a more respectful pace.

The girl turned her head and smiled at Krahazik. "You know my name.."

"I do?" Krahazik asked.

"Oh hi there." Nina comments at seeing the girl.

Silverstar's hand begins to glow as she closes her eyes and concentrates.

Lady Moonglow surveys the area.

Karibar paced in front of his viewer. "5 shadow knights, here?" He stopped to look into his viewer. "That blasted healer. 5 of them in 1 place. I can't allow them to heal Starstrike. This could be perfect though." He placed his hand on the dome of the viewer and concentrated, "I'll take them all out in 1 blast, that thing maybe of use to me after all, even dead." He began to channel energy into the corpse of the beast.

Mina looked up at Krahazik. "Who are you talking to?"

"You don't see her?" Krahazik asks Mina.

"I do not see any one either?" Moonglow replies.

"By the powers of Spirit and the lines of life." Silverstar whispers as energy flows from her hand and into Starstrike. Her wounds begin t knit themselves together.

A faint trace of energy begins to gather at the corpse of the beast.

Amara shows up just a little east of the group in her car. "Have they resolved everything yet?" she says to herself.

"Who are all these people showing up? Luna is there anything you can tell us?" Mars asks since the scene seems to have calmed.

As Starstrik's chest wounds begin to close up a faint glow envelops her and her minor wounds and bruises disappear.

The corps of the beast takes on a faint glow which slowly begins to build in brightness. Krahazik turns his head to look at the beast his ears twitching.

Moonglow turns to look at the beast. "That is ugly, but something isn't right."

Amy and Lita took deep breathes. They looked at each other, then walked to the east of the park not knowing that Amara was there and waiting.

"What do you think about the events we have encountered Lita?" Amy asked while they walked.

"To be honest I really don't know. So much has happened. And you know, I haven't seen Rini in a long time. Do you suppose her missing has anything to do with this?" Lita says.

Amara sees Amy and Lita walking. "Hey! Einstein, Kato wanabe over here." Amara says waving at them.

Luna shook her head at Rei not having any answers for her. "Well your no help then." Rei pouts.

With a wave of her hands Moonglow vaporizes the corpse of the beast and shatters the Scrying spell on the area. Krahazik helps Silverstar carry Starstrike over to a tree with Nina following behind and they disappear into a shadow. Sirens can be herd in the distance closing in on the battle area. Moonglow vanishes with a wave of her hand.

"AAAARRR!" Karibar screams as blinding light erupts from his viewer. When he is able to see again it is dark. "Blast that infernal witch! DEMONS!"

"Yes master." The 4 demons appear in the room.

"I almost had them!" He paces back and fourth.

"Kale. Execute the plan I have assigned to you at once. We need more energy!"

"As you command master." Kale states and vanishes.

**End Act 4, End Episode 6**


End file.
